Czas Mrocznych Wojen
Czyli linia czasowa przedstawiająca przebieg kampanii prowadzonej przez Cesarstwo Norikiańskie, oraz inne ważne dla Kraju wydarzenia jakie mają miejsce w alternatywie Mrocznych Wojen. Narodziny cesarstwa Norikiańskiego Niedługo po pokonaniu demonicznych hord z Dystryktu wspieranych przez hordy orków ze Straceńczych Pól, armia Norikianów, czyli Elfów Cienia (z mowy elfów "Nor" - cień/mrok "Kin" - lud w tym wypadku lud elfów) ruszyła by odbić dwie pozostałe stolice należące wcześniej do Elfiego Triumwiratu. Elementaris Widząc nadciągającą armię elfów, zaniepokojone nagłym zniknięciem swego pana demony z Elementaris szybko powiązały fakty i praktycznie natychmiastowo rzuciły się do ucieczki z okupowanego miasta. Nie wiedziały że już wtedy są otoczone przez drugą armie, która za pomocą magii cieni, niepostrzeżenie przeteleportowała się na tyły miasta, uciekające w rozproszeniu i przerażeniu z powodu śmierci swojego pana demony, wpadły prosto na armię elfich wojowników. Bitwa była krótka, cienie eliminowały wrogich dowódców, podczas gdy regularna armia wyrzynała w pień pomniejsze sługi, zdezorganizowane i pozbawione swych liderów demony były bardzo łatwym łupem dla wojsk rodzącego się Cesarstwa. Wchodząc do miasta wojska elfów wcale nie mogły czuć się bezpiecznie. Niektóre demony nie zdążyły uciec, nie mając pojęcia o zagrożeniu ze strony cieni wolały się ukryć w mieście i zbiec dopiero kiedy elfy staną się mniej czujne, bądź po prostu liczyły na krwawą bitwę i teraz rzucały się na zastępy wojska, szczególnie te ostatnie były wyjątkowym utrapieniem. Ostatecznie jednak elfy zdołały oczyścić całe miasto z demonów, nie oznaczało to jednak że było się z czego cieszyć. W czasie prowadzonej przez Nightsong ewakuacji udało się zabrać z miasta setki jeśli nie tysiące mieszkańców, zdecydowana większość pozostała w jego murach, wraz z niewielką liczbą żołnierzy Półwyspu. Ich zmasakrowane, umęczone ciała zalegały teraz na zrujnowanych, wręcz czerwonych od zalewającej je krwi ulicach. Ci nieliczni którzy jakimś cudem przeżyli urządzony przez demony pogrom, już nigdy nie mieli wrócić do normalnego życia, opętani przez słabsze byty magowie, oszaleli z powodu widzianych okropieństw mieszkańcy, osierocone dzieci, okaleczeni mężczyźni, zgwałcone kobiety, to miasto miało bardzo długo podnosić się po kataklizmie jaki je dotknął. Ewakuowani mieszkańcy miasta, którzy teraz wracali w jego zrujnowane mury, na wzór obywateli Półwyspu, zabrali się za odbudowę infrastruktury miejskiej, a także niesienie pomocy poszkodowanym. Wówczas wśród elfów zaczęła też szerzyć się swego rodzaju ksenofobia, zaczęły one bowiem być bardzo nieufne względem każdej istoty, która nie była oddana cieniowi. Chociaż na początku elfy nie dały po sobie tego poznać, powoli rosła ich nienawiść względem każdej rasy Kraju, niezależnie od tego czy był to człowiek, wampir czy ork, nie byli oni częścią cienia i należało ich zniszczyć, lub w najlepszym razie zniewolić, ten strach miał się stać w późniejszym czasie, jedną z przyczyn zażartej ekspansji Cesarstwa. Wieczna Puszcza Krótko po oswobodzeniu Elementaris przyszedł czas na Wieczną Puszczę. Elfy nie szły tam jednak tylko wyzwalać, ale także karać. Nightsong była pewna, że gdyby nie zdrada Kalahada jej ojciec nadal by żył, a połączone sił trzech królestw odparłyby atak demonicznych i orkowych hord, bez pomocy cieni. Teraz jednak było już za późno na tego typu gdybania. Kiedy elfia armia dotarła wreszcie na skraj Puszczy, jej żołnierze od razu wyczuli że coś jest nie tak. Zgodnie z opowieściami garstki elfów które zbiegły z rzezi dokonywanej na terenie prastarego lasu, demony nie szczędziły w czasie ataku swego ognia, tymczasem na horyzoncie nie majaczyła ani jedna smuga dymu, piekielne płomienie nie mogły natomiast zgasnąć same z siebie. Przygotowani na bardzo nieprzyjemne niespodzianki i eskortowani przez cienie wojownicy Cesarstwa powoli weszli w dzikie ostępy lasu. Odpychająca aura którą teraz wytwarzały niegdyś witające ich rośliny, była wyczuwana nawet przez cienie, przemierzające wówczas inną część rzeczywistości. W końcu armia Norikianów dotarła do miejsca, które niegdyś było czymś na kształt centrum miasta, wtedy zaczęły się kłopoty. Wojownicy odnaleźli bowiem kilkanaście grup cywilów, związanych przez pierścienie runiczne, które trzymały ich w stanie uśpienia, łącznie było tam maksymalnie kilka tysięcy mieszkańców, Nightsong liczyła że mające znacznie więcej czasu na ewakuację demony, po prostu zabrały mieszkańców do Dystryktu i będzie się ich dało jakoś uratować, z drugiej jednak strony rzeź w Elementaris nie napawała jej zbytnim optymizmem. Nie będąc jednak zbyt ufną wobec demonów, cesarzowa nakazała swym magom dokładnie sprawdzić pieczęci trzymające leśne elfy w okowach. Przybyli z Elementaris znawcy walk z demonami natychmiast wzięli się do pracy i ku swemu przerażeniu odkryli jaka jest prawdziwa natura pieczęci. Nie były one wcale wabiem, ale elementem nie dokończonego rytuału, w myśl którego wszyscy obecni na miejscu mieli zostać zamordowani, przez zakopanie żywcem pod korzeniami drzew, a ich dusze miały obudzić zaklęcie na mocy którego rośliny dosłownie by ożyły i wypełnione demoniczną furią stanęłyby do walki z każdym kto zbliży się do lasu, nie to było jednak najgorszą informacją. Z pewnością rytuały tego typu, były już odprawiane przez demony, coś jednak wciąż trzymało opętane drzewa na uwięzi i nie pozwalało im rzucić się w morderczym szale na przybyłą armie. Według magów drzewa miały się obudzić kiedy ostatnia pieczęć zostanie złamana, zaklęcie nie określało jednak w jaki sposób pieczęć powinna być złamana. Nightsong podeszła do najbliższego jej kręgu i z pomocą Nowiu, swej szabli otrzymanej od cieni, rozbiła krąg. Jego mieszkańcy po jakimś czasie zaczęli się budzić i podnosić z ziemi, początkowo widok bladych elfów o przerażająco czerwonych oczach, odzianych w mroczne pancerze, ich przerażał, jednak po chwili tłumaczenia zrozumieli z kim mają do czynienia. Część z nich widziała w nich wybawców którzy nieśli im ocalenie inni zdrajców którzy porzucili ich w godzinie próby, a jeszcze inni zagrożenie dla tożsamości ich państwa, którą mieli utracić za sprawą cieni. Cesarzowa chcąc mimo wszystko mieć ich za swych poddanych a przy okazji, nie wdawać się w konflikt w stanowiących znaczną część jej obecnej armii wojowników, którzy wycofali się wraz z nią z rzezi pod Karak-Gor-Dum, cierpliwie wyjaśniła im panującą sytuację, w czasie gdy Nightsong tłumaczyła grupie elfów jak wygląda sytuacja, cienie urządziły przelot podziemny sprawdzając wraz z nekromantami i demonologami miejsca gdzie mogli zostać złożeni w ofierze mieszkańcy miasta, rezultat był przerażający, zabitych było kilka razy więcej niż ocalałych, na dodatek pierścienie były rozsiane po całym lesie i otaczały zewsząd Cesarską armie. W czasie kiedy mieszkańcy za pomocą głosowania i co raz dłuższych debat, wynikającej z powodu co raz większej liczby debatujących wybierali kolejne pieczęci, które miały zostać złamane, Nightsong przygotowywała plan walki. Elfi magowie powoli ustalali które konkretnie drzewa są opętane i szukali sposobu jak je unieszkodliwić. Najlepszym sposobem były tutaj oczywiście ostrza cieni, które jednym uderzeniem mogło wyrwać duchową energie z opętanej rośliny, Nightsong nie chciała jednak uzależniać swoich sił w aż takim stopniu od ich mocy. Inni magowie sugerowali by zniszczyć drzewa nim się obudzą, przez spalenie, dezintgrację mocą bądź cokolwiek co unicestwi ich istnienie, wówczas odezwali się demonologowie, którzy zapewnili, że w ten sposób magowie tylko utrudnili by sobie pracę, gdyż drzewa dzięki mocy samego rytuału zostałyby natychmiast odbudowane, z tym że z tego co z nich zostało, a to z kolei tworzyło ryzyko walki dosłownie z powietrzem. Niemożliwym też było wydarcie duszy z drzewa przed jego przebudzeniem, gdyż do tego czasu pozostawała ona w fazie przejściowej między światem rzeczywistym a zaświatami. Unieszkodliwienie sylwanów, gdyż tak miały nazywać się według ksiąg, ożywione w ten sposób drzewa, które tylko z wyglądu przypominały enty, było pierwszą tak dużą operacją prowadzoną przez elfich magów. Co ważne wcale nie chodziło tutaj o potęgę użytych zaklęć ale o liczbę magów potrzebnych do prawidłowego go przeprowadzenia. Potrzebna była ponad połowa czarodziejek i czarodziejów Półwyspu oraz wsparcie magów z Elementaris by doprowadzić ją do skutku. Z wielką niechęcią elfy przełamały ostatni krąg, budząc do życia sylwanów, wtedy rozpoczęła się długa i krwawa bitwa. Chociaż zgodnie z przewidywaniami pociski magii śmierci niszczyły chodzące drzewa, samo ich trafienie było sporym problemem. Wyrywane z ziemi ogromne korzenie drzew, burzyły glebę, przewracając niedoświadczonych w tego typu walce magów, dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że często nie wiadomo było które drzewo tak naprawdę jest zagrożeniem, a które, przez co wielokrotnie obrywały niewinne rośliny, nie żeby był to jakiś specjalny problem, po prostu tego typu drzewo natychmiast umierało. W końcu jednak elfy dzięki swemu uporowi zyskały przewagę i ostatecznie odzyskały swoją Puszczę. Sprawa Hegany Ostatnim miejscem do jakiego przybyli wojownicy Cesarstwa była Hegana. Spustoszona i ograbiona przez demony, stała w ruinie. Demony nie bawiły się tutaj w żadne wymyślne zasadzki, po prostu porwały tylu mieszkańców ilu mogły, wyniosły tyle ile mogły unieść, każdego kto się nawinął na miejscu mordowały, a samo miasto puściły z dymem. Tylko nieliczni zdołali ujść z życiem. Kiedy na horyzoncie zamajaczyły Norikiańskie chorągwie, mieszkańcy zebrali się w jednym miejscu i na kolanach zaczęli błagać Cesarzową by ta darowała im życia. Widząc w żyznych polach dobre tereny pod uprawy, a w mieszkańcach dobrych niewolników, zgodziła się na ich błagania, osadzając na miejscu jeden ze swych legionów i nakazała by miasto odbudować, w iście Norikiańskim stylu, a następnie wróciła do Elementaris. Dowódca armii Sinstron Shinatza nakazała wyburzyć resztki ocalałych domów, oraz siedzibę miejskiego władcy, a raczej to co z niej zostało, a następnie przystąpiła do odbudowy miasta. Wkrótce na starych ruinach wyrosły czarne wieże, oraz inne upiorne budynki, które na wzór stolicy, przypominały kły szczerzącej się bestii. Mieszkańcy miasta byli jednak traktowani łagodnie, nawet łagodniej niż za czasów panowania Triumwiratu, Shinatza była bowiem zwolenniczką teorii, że lepiej aby twoi ludzie sami szli za tobą w ogień, a nie skakali w ogień bo wolą niż trafić na spotkanie z tobą. Hegana miała być pierwszą i zarazem najlepiej prosperującą placówką niewolniczą w całym Cesarstwie, chociaż wielu stosowało się do jej zaleceń, żaden z zarządców czy zarządczyń nie osiągnął takich wyników jak ona. Utworzenie Cesarstwa Chcąc tego czy nie, pozbawieni swego władcy, który pomimo naprawdę długich poszukiwań się nie odnalazł, mieszkańcy Puszczy musieli przystać na warunki jakie oferowała Nightsong. Magów z Elementaris nikt nie musiał prosić, jedynym ocalały przy życiu członek starej rady, elfi czarnoksiężnik imieniem Sient najstarszy syn rodu Lar'ów, drugiej najsilniejszej rodziny Archontów w Cesarstwie, który opuścił je aby tym samym zyskać wsparcie kręgów magicznych, dzięki którym, jego ojciec Nashar, miał zostać Pierwszym Archontem. Naturalnie syn poparł przyłączenie się do Cesarstwa, a wraz z nim wszyscy magowie miasta, widząc w sojuszu z Nightsong jedyną szansę na odbudowanie swego miasta i zapewnienia sobie ochrony przed Dystryktem. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy oni zostali związani z cieniem, większości magów wcale to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, znaleźli oni w cieniach nowe drogi do rozwijania swych talentów i sposoby na osiągnięcie wielkości, pozostali zdążyli zginąć już dużo wcześniej w czasie swego buntu. Hegany nikt nawet nie pytał o zdanie, jej mieszkańcy byli w końcu niewolnikami, nie otrzymali oni jednak zaszczytu związania z cieniem, zamiast tego mieli być zwykłymi niewolnikami, żyjącymi pod jarzmem mrocznych, chociaż z powodu otrzymanego władcy, nie mieli zbyt wielu powodów do narzekania. Nightsong nie spieszy się jednak z poważną ekspansją, doskonale wie że jej Cesarstwo jest potężnie osłabione po ostatnich wojnach, zamiast na przygotowaniach do wojny, skupia się głównie na odbudowie i umacnianiu miast, a dopiero w drugiej kolejności na szkoleniu nowych pokoleń morderczych wojowników. Chociaż niechętnie mieszkańcy miast zgadzają się by do pomocy przy odbudowie swych miast zaprzęgnąć do pomocy nieumarłych z katakumb i cmentarzy, dzięki czemu odbudowa nabiera tempa, a gospodarka rolna i łowiecka powoli zaczynają się podnosić. Nightsong dobrze jednak wiedziała że sami nieumarli to za mało, potrzebowała siły roboczej dla swego państwa, potrzebowała też armii, której nie dało się zebrać w szybki sposób, chociaż miała i zawsze mogła liczyć na cienie, nie chciała się uzależniać od ich siły. Wiedziała że prędzej czy później będzie musiała ruszyć na wojnę, albo wojna przyjdzie do niej, tak właśnie zakończyła się Pierwsza Mroczna Wojna, zwana też Wojną Paktu. Wojna Pięciu Bliźniąt Genezy tego konfliktu należy się doszukiwać jeszcze przed powstaniem Cesarstwa, a nawet Elfiego Triumwiratu, zaczyna się ona bowiem na terenach położonych daleko na zachód od Metropolii, do którego najbliższym miejscem było najpewniej CreepyTown. To tam zaczyna się legenda wojownika Żelaznych Nomadów, Axis'a zwanego także człowiekiem o pięciu licach, chociaż wielu nie miało pojęcia dlaczego posiadał on właśnie taki przydomek. Axis był urodzonym przywódcą, niezrównany szermierz, doskonały strateg, ale także zręczny manipulator i polityczny gracz. Nie wahał się korzystać z podstępu, często uciekał się do wojny psychologicznej, dla innych wodzów Nomadów, jego podejście było kompletnie niezrozumiałe i przez to przerażające. Axis dzięki swoim nietypowym metodom pozyskiwania wpływów w szeregach Nomadów zdołał zjednoczyć pod swym sztandarem ponad czterdzieści klanów, co było pierwszym takim wydarzeniem od dziesiątek jeśli nie setek lat. Wielu widziało w Axisie następce legendarnego Maala Odnowiciela i wierzyło że zdoła on zjednoczyć wszystkie klany, by potem z ich pomocą wydrzeć jakieś terytoria innej rasie Kraju i utworzyć własne ludzkie państwo, wielu Nomadów szczerze marzyło o stałej, bezpiecznej przystani, gdzie mogliby się zatrzymać w swych podróżach i mieć pewność, że są bezpieczni. Axis był jednak realistą i ani myślał jednoczyć wszystkich klanów, już liczba którą teraz posiadał była za duża, nie mógł jednak tak po prostu odrzucić kilku klanów, wiedział że byłoby to druzgocące dla jego reputacji. Zamiast ruszać na podbój takich miejsc jak CreepyTown, HallenWest, czy porywać się na niemożliwe wręcz do zdobycia miejsca pokroju dystryktu, albo ładować się w strefę wiecznej wojny jaką była Metropolia, Axis uznał że najlepszym miejscem do założenia państwa, będzie zajęcie terenów w okolicy Mirai i utworzenie tam czegoś na kształt państwa. Nomadzi początkowo uznali to za oznakę słabości, kilku nawet chciało pojedynkować się z wodzem, jednak wtedy wygłosił on wspaniałą mowę, o tym jak zdruzgotane i spustoszone są inne tereny, że choćby przez sto lat starali się przywrócić je od stanu używalności, grunty te są zbyt jałowe i nieurodzajne aby cokolwiek tam wyrosło, opowiadał o tym jak niejadalne i ohydnie zmutowane są stwory zamieszkujące tereny przy CreepyTown, czy Dystrykcie, oraz o niezwykłej klątwie HallenWest czyniącej każdego kto się do niego zbliży... słabym i niemęskim. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Axisa, strach przed utratą wigoru w kontaktach z partnerkami zadziałał najbardziej przekonująco na Nomadów, którzy chętnie ruszyli ku zielonym polom otaczającym Mirai, nie mając pojęcia że dają się właśnie wciągnąć w morderczą grę, a tym samym podejmują najgorszą z możliwych decyzji odnośnie kierunku wyprawy. Wojowniczy królik Jak głupio nie brzmiał by ten moment na kartach kronik historycznych, ciężko o lepsze podsumowanie tego co wydarzyło się w Mirai. Wszystko zaczęło się niedługo po wycofaniu się Elfiego Triumwiratu, oraz od chwili kiedy jedno, nieznane obecnie z nazwy plemię Żelaznych Nomadów zdecydowało się wziąć w opiekę tereny zarówno tego, jak i wszystkich innych miast, wcześniej okupowanych przez elfy. Wtedy to właśnie po raz pierwszy pojawia się postać Henrietty Warren, młodej Usagi, zdecydowanie różniącej się od reszty swoich sióstr. Podobnie jak rozsławiona w Mirai, Celestia Ami, Henrietta nie posiadała naturalnego, typowego dla reszty królików oporu przed przemocą, była ona zdolna do gniewu oraz walki i bardzo chętnie z tej zdolności skorzystała. Kiedy tylko Żelaźni Nomadzi przybyli na miejsce, kazała im bardzo delikatnie mówiąc odejść, a kiedy tylko ci odmówili, uzbrojona w legendarną złotą włócznie osobiście poprowadziła wojska miasta do brutalnej szarży na potężnych wojowników. Nie doszło tutaj jednak do żadnej walnej bitwy, po prostu przywódca Nomadów widząc wojowniczkę która na własnych nogach biegnie szybciej od szarżującej konnicy, zdecydował się wycofać. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem Warren zdołała tak szybko zebrać wojska, ale widząc prawdziwą inkarnację swej świętej, chrześcijańskie i nie tylko wojska, nabrały takiej odwagi i chęci do walki, że żaden z rycerzy nawet na moment nie zastanawiał się czy ma jakieś szanse na zwycięstwo. Następnie usagi sama złapała za mordy wszystkich wyznawców różnych religii, tym samym czyniąc miasto zjednoczonym jak nigdy, w swych wizjach ostrzegała ona o nadchodzącym cieniu, który według niej miał pochłonąć cały Kraj. Słysząc te iście apokaliptyczną wizję mieszkańcy Mirai pożałowali przegonienia Nomadów spod murów swojego miasta, jednak Usagi przepowiedziała nadejście wojownika, który ich ocali. Miał on być także Żelaznym Nomadem, jednak o wiele potężniejszym, a za nim miała iść znacznie liczniejsza armia. Nieco uspokojeni obywatele rozpoczęli budowę umocnień oraz sieci posterunków ostrzegawczych, która miała ich przygotować na nadchodzący atak. Henrietta wiedziała że mury będą tutaj kompletnie nieskuteczne, mogła jedynie wierzyć, że Nightsong nie pospieszy się z atakiem i Axis dotrze na czas. Zjednoczone królestwo Nadejście Axisa i jego czterdziestu klanów było tym czego oczekiwali wszyscy w Mirai. Wielki wojownik oraz jego ludzie zostali przywitani w mieście jak bohaterowie, chociaż żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się dzieje, żaden z wyjątkiem ich wodza. Axis został powitany przez samą Henriettę, w jej osobistych kwaterach. Oczywistym jest jakie plotki pojawiły się po tym spotkaniu, jednak ze względu na fakt, że nie było żadnych światków mogących nawet podsłuchać spotkanie, pozostają one niepotwierdzone, a przynajmniej niepotwierdzone wśród wyznawców króliczycy nie znających Axisa. W sumie fakt nieznajomości charakteru ich wybawiciela, oszczędził miastu kolejnej religijnej wojny domowej. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał jednak ograniczać się do samego Mirai, szybko rozdzielił swoje siły na pięć mniejszych grup, jedną zostawił w Mirai, podczas gdy reszta jego sił ruszyła do BakenCoven, ReiCity, Hareperton i CounterHood. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego gdyby nie fakt, że na czele każdej z tych grup, stał sam Axis. Nikt nie wie jak dokładnie posiadł te zdolność, potrafił jednak zmultiplikować swoją postać, do maksymalnie pięciu wyglądających i uzdolnionych tak samo jak on istot. Ponadto mówiło się, że posiada on zdolność komunikacji i panowania nad duchami, oraz innymi bytami niematerialnymi, a w Mirai znaleźli się nawet tacy którzy uważali go za ucieleśnienie boskiego gniewu, chociaż nie jest całkiem jasne dlaczego. Axis chociaż nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział, miał w mieście fanatyków różnych religii, własny kult, uznający go za boskiego awatara. Naturalnie zjednoczenie wszystkich miast nie obyło się bez komplikacji, o ile mieszkańcy, którzy pochodzili z tych terenów, albo przybyli tu z Metropolii uznawali ich za prawdziwe zbawienie, to kontrolujący CounterHood, będące jedynym miastem które przyjęło ich pomoc po tym jak zostali przegonieni spod Mirai przez usagi, co bardzo szybko rozniosło się wśród reszty miast, klan Nomadów nie był już tak szczęśliwy. Widząc w Axisie zagrożenie, wódz mieszkający w CounterHood na przyjazne przywitanie wojownika odpowiedział gradem strzał i salwą z katapult. Po takim przyjęciu każdy normalny przywódca natychmiast rozpocząłby oblężenie, obrońców wytłukł, baby pogwałcił i zadusił lub zniewolił, domy spalił, a następnie opuścił miasto biorąc z niego co tylko się da. Axis był jednak zupełnie inny, wiedząc, że pomimo lichej komunikacji taka akcja bardzo szybko dotarłaby do reszty miast, uciekł się do zupełnie innego zagrania. Kazał stworzyć swoim ludziom, z materiału przeznaczonego na namioty, stworzyć długą tubę, działającą jak prawdziwy megafon. Z niej Axis całymi dniami wykrzykiwał w stronę kryjącego się za murami wodza, najróżniejsze obelgi, nie szczędząc barwnych opisów jak uprawiał seks z jego siostrami, matką, oraz o tym jak jego ojciec był zmuszony do spółkowania ze smokiem, a on sam z krakenem, po kilku dniach erudycyjnych i merytorycznych popisów Axisa, wódz nie wytrzymał i wyzwał go na pojedynek. Starcie było bardzo krótkie, bo Axis zniszczył przeciwnika, dosłownie jednym ciosem, który to pozbawił go głowy, tym sposobem CounterHood, najbardziej oddalone ze wszystkich miasto, zostało przyłączone, do nienazwanego jeszcze królestwa ludzi. Mroczne Niebiosa Każdy mieszkaniec, niezależnie od miasta w jakim się znajdował, wyczuwał że coś się dzieje, nie były do tego potrzebne żadne zdolności parapsychiczne. Warren co raz częściej chodziła podenerwowana, co raz bardziej drażliwa, czepiała się dosłownie o wszystko, potrafiła sprawdzać swych wartowników nawet kilkanaście razy dziennie, Axis wcale nie był lepszy na tym polu. Każda z jego postaci zrobiła się podenerwowana, co raz mniej pokazywał się wśród ludzi, popędzał prace umocnień miejskich, jednak to nie niepokój wodzów był tutaj najbardziej przerażający. Promienie słońca padające na miasta, wydawały się świecić jakby słabiej, bardziej matowo, świat stawał się pozbawiony kolorów, martwy, chmury co raz chętniej zasłaniały cały horyzont, a ludzie czuli niepokojącą obecność, w domach, na ulicach wszędzie dookoła. Każdy spodziewał się ataku, nikt nie wiedział co dokładnie nastąpi, czym jest przerażający cień o którym mówiła usagi i czy zdołają się przed nim obronić. Nagle w miastach podniosła się ogromna wrzawa, wcześniejszego dnia Henrietta poważnie pokłóciła się z Axisem, nie wiadomo o co dokładnie chodziło, wiadomo było tylko że usagi zabrała kilka tuzinów przedstawicielek swego gatunku, kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn oraz sporą grupę Żelaznych Nomadów i z dnia na dzień, zniknęła. Wielu wyruszyło by jej szukać, lecz wyglądało na to, że przepadła bez śladu. Nie było niczego co wskazywało trasę jej wędrówki, żadnych obozowisk, absolutnie żadnego znaku życia, niektórzy uznawali to za znak iż bogowie ich opuścili, kolejni obwiniali Axisa o to że przegnał, a być może nawet zabił wieszczkę, kolejni uznawali to za dowód siły nieznanego cienia, najpierw w Mirai, a potem w innych miastach zapanował chaos, który zapewne szybko przerodziłby się w wojnę domową, gdyby przeciwnik nie pokazał swego prawdziwego oblicza. Kilka dni po zniknięciu Warren, Norikiańskie chorągwie zamajaczyły na horyzoncie i wcale nie była to mała armia. Nightsong dobrze wykorzystała miesiące spokoju, bez nacisku reszty władz na atak na ludzi, by dozbroić i doszkolić swoją armię. Kobiety i mężczyźni maszerowali teraz całymi tysiącami, na swoją kolejną wojnę. Przed atakiem na królestwo ludzi, Cesarstwo zaatakowało i zajęło Kocią Puszcze. O ile same kotołaki nie były zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem, ponieważ były po prostu nieco szybszymi ludźmi z pazurami, o tyle już wilkołaki i wilkemony, były godnym i bardzo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Norikianie zwyciężyli jednak dzięki taktyce Drakona Gal'Udron'a, rozdzielał on swoje siły na mniejsze grupy, sprawiając że dla wilkołaków wyglądały one na łatwy łup, by potem dzięki magii cieni masakrować wylewające się z lasu hordy z mocą całych setek ciężkich kawalerzystów, wydłużyło to czas kampanii o kilka miesięcy, lecz dzięki temu Cesarstwo wygrało z minimalnymi stratami własnymi, a żołnierze doskonale nauczyli się zasad kooperacji i zaznali rygoru wojennego, dzięki czemu na Mirai nie maszerowała teraz armia kompletnych żółtodziobów. Reszta Kociej Puszczy została podbita w poprzedni, sprawdzony już sposób, a kotołaki ponownie zostały zapędzone do pracy, tym razem jednak, zdecydowana większość z nich została związana z cieniem. Dwie wizje jednej wojny Mirai miało jedną potężną wadę, lata modlitw i świątynie odcisnęły na nim swoje piętno, chociaż zmarłych było tutaj od groma, nie było mowy o ich wskrzeszaniu, bez wcześniejszego zbezczeszczenia miejsc kultów, z tego powodu Pierwszy Drakon Gal'Udron dowodzący wówczas bitwą musiała się ograniczyć do korzystania z własnej armii, chciał też celowo zmniejszyć udział magów do minimum, uważając ich za kompletnie zbędnych w tej wojnie. Drakon nie miał zamiaru też bawić się w żadne oblężenie, zamiast tego poprowadził brutalny szturm na miasto. Axis chciał osobiście wyjść z miasta i stawić mu czoła w walce, na czele ośmiu przydzielonych do obrony miasta klanów, wraz z jego rycerzami, widząc jednak jak ogromną przewagą liczebną dysponuje przeciwnik, a także mając pojęcie o tym czym dokładnie są cienie, zdecydował się na pozostanie w obrębie murów i czekanie aż reszta jego wojsk przyjdzie z pomocą. Szturm trwał przez cały dzień i całą noc, dniem i nocą obrońcy zasypywali wroga gradem strzał i katapult krótkiego zasięgu, a ten odpowiadał im tym samym. Elfy dysponowały jednak znacznie liczniejszymi i co by nie mówić o zdolnościach bojowych Nomadów, lepszymi strzelcami. Mimo to mury wytrzymały ciągły ostrzał, czego nie można było powiedzieć o większości miejskich balist i katapult, jednak było to stanowczo za mało aby złamać ducha obrońców. Gal'Udron był doskonałym strategiem i doświadczonym wojownikiem, jednak nawet on musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że wzięcie miasta, zwłaszcza miasta w którym siedzi horda sprawnie dowodzonych Nomadów, nie będzie w żadnym stopniu prostym zadaniem, a już na pewno nie zostanie ono wykonane szybko. Z wielką niechęcią, Drakon nakazał złupić okolicę i przeczesać tereny w poszukiwaniu kryjących się po zaroślach sabotażystów i cywilów. Chociaż duma nie pozwalała mu poprosić magów o pomoc, już teraz ułatwiał im zadanie, bezczeszcząc miejsca kultów, wciąż jednak postępował zgodnie z zasadami kodeksu Drakona i nie przelewał więcej krwi niż było to konieczne. Już wtedy Norikianie wiedzieli o niezwykłej usagi, która przegoniła spod murów miasta cały klan Nomadów, zaczęli więc przeszukiwać mieszczącą się za miastem osadę królików, szybko jednak dowiedzieli się, że mistrzyni zbiegła, razem z grupą przedstawicielek swego gatunku. Usagi zdecydowano się poddać eksperymentowi i sprawdzić jak zadziała na nie zjednoczenie z cieniem, kiedy tylko magowie odkryli, że ta dawka czarnej magii, to wystarczający impuls aby obudzić w królikach chęć mordu i zniszczenia, nikt nie zastanawiał się nawet przez chwilę, większość usagi została natychmiast przemieniona, a te nieliczne które zachowano, miały zostać przeznaczone do rodzenia dzieci, Archonci przewidzieli bowiem, że bardziej bojowo nastawione króliczyce, nie będą chciały tego robić. Wieści o porażce szturmu Gal'Udron'a, rozwścieczyły Archontów, którzy znieważeni przez pewność siebie, a zarazem ignorancje Drakona, uprosili cesarzową, by ta pozwoliła im zdobyć dla niej Harperton. Nighstong długo nie chciała na to pozwolić, zasłaniając się faktem, że nie chce odbierać przedstawicielowi własnej kasty chwały zwycięstwa. Pewnie inni Archonci po prostu by się obrazili, zaczęli knuć spisek przeciw niej, naginali fakty, albo nawet sami ruszyli na wojnę, tak zresztą planował zrobić Ahz'Agzan ówczesny Pierwszy Archont, ubiegł go jednak przewodniczący nowego kręgu Elementaris Sient. Syn Lar'ów miał jednak znacznie skuteczniejsze narzędzie nacisku na cesarzową, niż jakieś podstępy. Zamiast kłamać, powiedział jej prawdę. Opowiedział jej o armii innych klanów, które zbierają się by iść na odsiecz oblężeniu, opowiedział także, o swoim śmiałym pomyśle na zdobycie miasta, nawet bez pomocy cieni, a od których pomocy Nightsong tak bardzo stroniła. W końcu cesarzowa, z pomocą Sorviny i zapewnieniem od Nashara że jego syn z pewnością podoła wyzwaniu dała się namówić i czarnoksiężnik mógł ruszyć na wojnę. Wielu dowódców kwestionowało wolę cesarzowej uznając, że takie rozdzielanie sił, jest o wiele niebezpieczniejsze niż walka na dwa fronty w przypadku przybycia posiłków nomadów, skarżyli się także Sinstroni, dla których utworzenie całkiem nowej linii zaopatrzeniowej dla armii byłoby sporym wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza gdy obszary wciąż są atakowane przez watahy wilkołaków, zbiegłe z Kociej Puszczy, a także te ciągnące z innych terenów Kraju, wyglądało to tak jakby lykantropi wyczuwali zagrożenie ze strony cieni i usiłowali mu się bezskutecznie przeciwstawić. Kiedy Sient powiedział, że nie potrzebuje żadnej z wspomnianych rzeczy, wszyscy byli równie zaciekawieni co przerażeni. Z jednej strony byli zainteresowani tym, co planuje czarnoksiężnik, z drugiej obawiali się, że sięgnie on po jakąś potężną moc, która unicestwi całe miasto. Mianowany na stopień Archonta Sient szybko uspokoił ludność, mówiąc że miasto zajmie konwencjonalnymi metodami, tyle tylko że nie będzie do tego potrzebował armii Cesarstwa. Dzięki radom swego ojca, Sient doskonale wiedział gdzie szukać swej armii, znalazł ją na polach Harpertonu, w miejscu gdzie jeszcze kilka lat temu, Elfi Triumwirat odniósł wielkie zwycięstwo nad armią generała Einara, dowodzącego połączonymi siłami czterech miast. Chociaż wszyscy elfi wojownicy zostali zabrani z pola walki i pogrzebani na cmentarzach swych królestw, nikt nie bawił się w tego typu rozwiązania w przypadku ludzkich wojowników, którzy spoczęli w ogromnych masowych grobach, na polu walki. Te groby były idealnym miejscem dla nekromantów, którzy chcieli przetestować swe nowe, jak i stare chociaż niedawno na nowo odkryte metody wskrzeszania zmarłych. Cały krąg połączonych sił Cesarskich i pochodzących z Elementaris nekromantów, dniem i nocą rzucał potężne zaklęcia, przywracając do życia całe hordy wojowników, a wszystko to ukryte było pod Całunem Nocnej Mary, zaklęciem z domeny cienia, które ukryło całą aktywność czarnoksiężnikó. Następnej nocy Harperton zostało ostrzelane istnym gradem strzał z kościanych łuków, ponieważ elfy, a później także ludzie rozgrabili dobytek żołnierzy, trzeba go było wykonać z ciał poległych. Nieumarli nie potrzebowali opancerzenia, nie znali pojęć zmęczenia i głodu, w przeciwieństwie do wyrwanych ze snu obrońców. Bitwa trwała aż do białego rana, obrońcy zdołali jednak utrzymać miejskie mury i zanosiło się na kolejne oblężenie, gdyby nie jedna różnica jaka występowała między Mirai a Harperton, atakiem na to drugie dowodził Archont. Sient nie zamierzał tracić czasu na męczenie się z jakąś, jak to sam określał: "bandą dzikusów", początkowo chciał użyć Klątwy Obdzieracza, jednak wstrzymał się, wiedziony nie tyle rozkazem co prośbą cesarzowej, nie chcąc się narażać jednej z nielicznych życzliwych dla niego osób, zaplanował inny atak. Początkowe próby rozbicia miejskiej bramy z użyciem magii zawiodły, moc szamanów Żelaznych Nomadów sprawdzała się tutaj równie skutecznie co zaklęcia Norikiańskich magów, niestety ci pierwsi nie znali żadnych zaklęć, dość silnych by niszczyć całe armie chodzących trupów, zaczęli jednak tworzyć oręż, który będzie w stanie niszczyć umarlaków, jednym tylko celnym trafieniem, problemem wciąż pozostawał fakt, że ożywieni wojownicy nie byli nawet w połowie tak pokraczni i niezdarni jak standardowe zombie, wręcz przeciwnie, w boju byli równie skuteczni co za życia i zebrali spore żniwo wśród obrońców. Po kilku dniach patowej sytuacji, w której żadna ze stron nie mogła zdobyć dość dużej przewagi nad wrogiem, z jednej strony nieumarłych nie brakowało, ponadto każdy stracony przez obrońców żołnierz niemal automatycznie, przechodził na stronę wroga, z drugiej jednak magia szamanów była dość silna by obronić każdy magiczny atak, jaki usiłowali uczynić atakujący, przy okazji co raz skuteczniej zwalczając umarlaków, Sient wiedział że musi działać szybko i zadziałał, znacznie szybciej niż się spodziewano. Jako najlepszy czarnoksiężnik Elementaris, był dość wysoko w hierarchii cieni, by móc samodzielnie prosić o wsparcie ich armii i je otrzymał. Sient dokonał czegoś co wyglądało na akt desperacji, zebrał całą swoją armie nieumarłych i rzucił ją na miasto, z murów posypał się grad strzał, kul ognia i błyskawic, a kiedy szarża nieumarłych dotarła w końcu pod mury, doszło do czego czego nikt się nie spodziewał, przed samymi murami pojawiły się potężne, wysokie na ponad trzy metry cienie, nie miały żadnej broni, bez trudu wbiły swoje pięści w mury, po czym rozsadziły je od środka, zupełnie jakby używały ładunków wybuchowych, chwilę potem, w ten sam sposób padła główna miejska brama. Zgodnie z opowieściami świadków, bez swej przewagi położenia, obrońcy, nawet Żelaźni Nomadzi nie mieli szans z miażdżącą przewagą przeciwnika. Kiedy nieumarli wpadali do miasta by walczyć z obrońcami, krąg nekromantów użył zaklęcia zwanego potocznie Pobudką, które ponownie wskrzesiło wszystkich upadłych nieumarłych, a później także innych mieszkańców. Rezultatem tego działania, było zmiażdżenie obrońców. Własni bracia stawali w tym czasie do walki, jedni nadal żywi, drudzy polegli i powstali dzięki plugawej mocy. Axis widząc że nawet ze swoją mocą, nie zdoła zapanować nad potęgą całego kręgu nekromantów, zdecydował się zbiec, powracając do reszty swych bliźniąt. Bez dowódcy, w obliczu miażdżącej przewagi liczebnej, Harperton upadło. Wieści o tej porażce szybko dotarły do Mirai, co poważnie uderzyło w morale obrońców, ci jednak poprzysięgli, że będą walczyć do ostatniego. Miasto załamało się dopiero po dwóch tygodniach ciągłego ostrzału z trebuszy, kiedy ponad połowa budynków została zrównana z ziemią, reszta płonęła od ognistych pocisków, a ludzie umierali od plag przenoszonych przez również wystrzeliwaną padlinę. Kiedy Norikianie wchodzili w miejskie mury, nikt nie stawiał im oporu, nikt nie rzucał nienawistnych spojrzeń, wszyscy byli zbyt zmęczeni, gromadzili się na gruzach swych miejsc kultów i dziękowali za to, że ich koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Nikt nie stawiał oporu kiedy Norikianie postawili na miejscu siedziby papieskiej własną twierdze, ze świątynią poświęconą cieniowi, który od teraz stał się naczelnym kultem Mirai. Jego mieszkańcy stali się też jedynymi nie licząc Żelaznych Nomadów ludźmi, którzy zostali związani z cieniem, w głowach samych Nomadów rodziło się jednak pewne pytanie, gdzie podział się ich wódz, w tym czasie ród Lar pławił się w chwale zdobytej przez ich najstarszego syna, najpierw legendarne już unicestwienie orkowej hordy przez moce Nashara, a następnie wyczyn Sienta, sprawiły że ród ten znacznie zyskał na poparciu, a wielu już wtedy twierdziło, że zbliża się kres rodu Agzanów. Pieśnią i mieczem Najpewniej atakujących Harperton i Mirai czekałaby niemiła niespodzianka w postaci Axisa nacierającego na czele całej bandy klanów Nomadów, oraz połączonych sił różnych miast, gdyby nie musiał się on użerać z... wojną domową, która wybuchła nie dość że na jego terenach, to jeszcze na jego własne życzenie, ale po kolei. O ile BakenCoven, Harperton i ReiCity przywitały klany Axisa jak prawdziwego bohatera, no bo przecież wojownik co zebrał taką armie nie może być zły, to już CounterHood które nie dość, że musiało znosić oblężenie zafundowane im przez Axisa, to jeszcze na dodatek, po wygraniu walki, jego Nomadzi zachowywali się jak prawdziwe buraki. Uważali oni bowiem że są wybawcami i wszystko im się należy, nawet to czego niekoniecznie chcą im użyczyć mieszkańcy, rezultatem takie podejścia, były delikatnie mówiąc nieprzychylne nastroje. Mieszkańcy CounterHood nie dali się omamić mitowi wieszczki z Mirai i potraktowali klany Axisa jak zwykłych najeźdźców. Najpierw planowano wojownika zabić podsyłając mu do łoża córkę jednego z mieszkańców, Axis wściekł się nie na żarty kiedy odkrył że jego nałożnica ma ze sobą zatrute ostrze, brutalnie zgwałcił, a następnie pobił dziewczynę na śmierć, a jej zwłoki kazał nabić na pal na rynku miejskim, no i tym delikatnie mówiąc przesadził. Mieszkańcy łapali za absolutnie wszystko co ciężkie, albo ostre i rzucili się do walki. Bitwa była dość długa i krwawa, ale bądź co bądź Nomadzi byli zaprawionymi w bojach wojakami, o legendarnej wręcz reputacji i ostatecznie wygrali bitwę. Axis tym razem nie zamierzał być wyrozumiały, spuścił swoich ludzi ze smyczy a ci niczym stereotypowi wikingowie mordowali, rabowali i gwałcili co popadnie, no i tutaj zrodził się spory problem. CounterHood miało bardzo zróżnicowaną ludność, w tym sporo ludzi urodzonych w siodle, nie chodziło wcale o to, że zamierzali wydać Nomadom jakąś bitwę na otwartym polu, ale o to że bardzo szybko pokonali dystans do BakenCoven, oraz ReiCity, a tam opowiedzieli o wyczynach "brata bliźniaka" naszego bohatera. Efektem tego były dwa kolejne bunty, zatrzymane dopiero informacją, o upadku Harperton. Axis był poważnie przerażony, zdołał zebrać bowiem tylko siły z BakenCoven i ReiCity, czyli dwóch z pięciu planowanych miast, na dodatek jego dwa największe miasta zostały zaatakowane przez armie, które wyrosły dosłownie z dnia na dzień na jego terytoriach, a przez incydent w CounterHood o normalnym ludzkim państwie mógł najwyżej pomarzyć. Tak czy inaczej wiedział, że nie może się już wycofać, armie Cesarstwa maszerowały teraz na ReiCity i to właśnie tam miało dojść do ostatniej bitwy. Na czele wojsk Norikiańskich maszerowała sama cesarzowa, prowadząc swych ludzi do walki, tak naprawdę Nightsong nie chciała tego robić, nie chciała jednak ryzykować kolejnej rzezi, chociaż w istocie Sient dotrzymał słowa i bardzo mała liczba cywilów poniosła śmierć z rąk jego armii, Gal'Udron swoje miasto zrównał z ziemią, czego jedynym plusem był fakt, że dzięki temu w miejscu Mirai będzie mógł szybko stanąć prawdziwie Norikiański bastion. Obaj zmasakrowali jednak klany Nomadów, a to właśnie tych wojowników pożądał cień. Obaj dowódcy byli mocno poirytowani faktem, że cesarzowa nawet nie opracowała żadnej strategii na nadchodzącą bitwę, a wszystko powierzyła im, doskonale wiedziała że dowódcy się nie dogadają, miała bowiem zupełnie inny plan, kiedy dwie armie się spotkały, wyzwała Axisa na pojedynek jeden na jednego. Kiedy pierwszy raz Axis ujrzał cesarzową, po prostu ją wyśmiał. Drobna, przeciętnego wzrostu elfka, o czerwonych oczach i bladej skórze, na dodatek ubrana w sposób, który nawet ludzkie kurtyzany nazwałyby kurewskim, tak przynajmniej podsumował ją wojownik, szybko jednak przypomniał sobie że to właśnie ta kobieta pokonała Asakku. Spodziewając się podstępu Axis zażądał pojedynku w Kręgu Sprawiedliwych i znów stał się jedną osobą. Był to specjalnie rysowany magiczny krąg, który blokował używanie jakiejkolwiek innej magii. Cesarzowa bez chwili wahania przystała na jego prośbę. Axis był naprawdę potężnym wojownikiem, wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym, posiadał długie brązowe włosy spadające mu na ramiona, a za broń służył mu potężny miecz, do którego podniesienia większość wojowników, musiałaby użyć dwóch rąk, nie wspominając o sprawnym władaniu. Nie obawiał się swej przeciwniczki, bardzo chętnie przystał na warunki pojedynku, które jasno mówiły, że zwycięzca otrzymuje armie którą aktualnie ma ze sobą pokonany. Oboje weszli do kręgu i wówczas Axis popełnił największy błąd jaki mógł, dał Nightsong wybrać broń, a ta wyzwała go na pojedynek... w śpiewaniu. Axis był wściekły, krzyczał że tak nie wolno, że cesarzowa jest oszustką, chciał wyjść z kręgu, zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że oznaczałoby to przegraną. W starciu sędziował przyniesiony przez elfy kryształ pieśni, który stawał się tym jaśniejszy im ładniej śpiewała osoba przy nim. Naturalnie szamani natychmiast go sprawdzili, nie wykryli jednak żadnego podstępu. Axis robił co mógł, jednak jego głos był w porównaniu do trelu cesarzowej, jak krakanie wrony w starciu z chórem anielskim. Nomad przegrał pojedynek i musiał się do tego otwarcie przyznać, na to tylko czekały cienie. W oka mgnieniu sam Axis, wszyscy Nomadzi oraz wielu innych wojowników z miast jacy z nim przybyli, zostało przemienionych, na skutek związania z cieniem, państwo pięciu bliźniąt przestało istnieć w czasie tego jednego starcia. Wydarzenie to uznaje się za koniec Drugiej Mrocznej Wojny, zwanej też Wojną Pięciu Bliźniąt. Córa Piekieł Powiedzieć że w tym okresie historycznym Dragh Lur wyglądało niczym ogarnięty pożarem burdel, to bardzo delikatne określenie, ulice zalane krwią, miasto w ogniu, kompletne przetasowanie na arenie politycznej, zarówno wśród Norikianów jak i magów z Elementaris, a echo tego zamieszania miało odbić się echem we wszystkich terenach kontrolowanych przez Cesarstwo, a żeby doprowadzić do tego wszystkiego wystarczył jeden ruch w wykonaniu pewnej dosyć wysoko postawionej w kręgach piekielnych demonicy, ale po kolei. Wieść o pokonaniu Asakku bardzo szybko rozeszła się po piekielnych czeluściach, zwłaszcza że każdy doskonale wiedział też kto pokonał potężnego demona. Problemem nie była jednak porażka samego demona, ale fakt że jego byt nie powrócił do Piekła po tym jak został pokonany. Jego egzystencja po prostu zniknęła z oczu wszystkich demonów, nie było jej ani w krainie ciemności, ani w żadnym innym rejonie zaświatów. Szykujący się na swe ostateczne starcie z armiami niebios Lucyfer, posłał swoją córkę na powierzchnie, aby ta sprawdziła co jest przyczyną nagłego zniknięcia Asakku i jeśli to możliwe sprowadziła go z powrotem. Salai wparowała do Dystryktu razem ze swoją gwardią honorową, budząc przerażenie wszystkich wokół. Słynąca ze swego okrucieństwa i chęci zniszczenia demonica, samą swoją obecnością sprawiała, że każdy demon wpadał w stany lękowe. Ulice Dystryktu opustoszały, nikt nie wchodzić w drogę wściekłej z powodu swego pobytu na Ziemi demonicy. Demony czmychały w najmroczniejsze nory, niewolnicy zaszywali się w swoich kwaterach i myślą błagali aby demonica się do nich nie zbliżała, Salai natomiast celowo pojawiła się przed bramami miasta i urządziła sobie długi spacer jego ulicami, zabijając każdego kto stanie jej na drodze i pożerając duszę swojej ofiary. W końcu wmaszerowała do pałacu, gdzie czekał na nią demoniczny lord Bunis, będący drugim po Asakku najważniejszym demonem Dystryktu, jednak nawet on padł na kolana przed demoniczną władczynią, gdy tylko ta weszła do jego komnat. Krwawy marsz przez ulicę miasta nieco ochłodził temperament Salai, mimo to demonica nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na swego klęczącego sługę i rozsiadła się wygodnie na tronie, po czym kazała Bunis'owi opowiadać o tym co dokładnie zaszło w czasie bitwy o Kryształowy Półwysep. Lord opowiedział jej o tym jak wyglądało miasto kiedy Asakku dotarł pod jego mury, opowiedział jej o masakrze orków i hordzie nieumarłych, a następnie o samym pojedynku władcy Dystryktu z Cesarzową i o tym jak cudem uszedł z życiem z rzezi jaką zgotowały jemu i jego podwładnym tajemnicze niewidzialne istoty. Kiedy Bunis zakończył swoją opowieść, Salai odstąpiła od pierwotnego zamysłu natychmiastowego odebrania mu jego życia, zamiast tego potężnym ciosem w twarz powaliła go na ziemię i ruszyła w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Celem okazała się być demoniczna biblioteka Dystryktu. Salai była pewna, że już kiedyś słyszała o istotach pasujących do opisu Bunis'a, nie miała jednak pojęcia gdzie ich szukać. Przekopanie się przez opasłe tomiska najróżniejszych ksiąg, poświęconych głównie historii świata, zajęło jej ponad pół roku, a demonica miała przez co się przedzierać, bo pierwsze zapiski demonicznych kronikarzy pochodziły sprzed około dwustu tysięcy lat, w zasadzie bardzo wiele wskazywało na to, że cienie są istotami równie starymi, a być może nawet starszymi, niż sama ludzkość. Te informacje bardzo zaniepokoiły Sala, według odczytanej przez nią legendy Cienie już wcześniej zaatakowały Ziemię, podporządkowując sobie część populacji planety, takimi samymi metodami jakimi podporządkowywały sobie teraz Kraj. Przegnane zostały dopiero przez samego Lucyfera, który odkrył sposób na to jak wydrzeć cienie ze świata niematerialnego i zmusić do pozostania widzialnymi dla istot w nim będących, znalazł też metodę, jak uwolnić całą rasę, spod władzy cienia, potrzebny był jednak do tego najpotężniejszy jej przedstawiciel. Znalezienie odpowiedniej formuły nie było zbyt trudne, córka Władcy Piekieł, zaczęła powoli tworzyć i wcielać w życie swój mroczny plan, który miał raz na zawsze uwolnić elfy spod władzy cienia, a same cienie przegnać precz ze świata, który już wkrótce miał należeć do niej. Oblężenie Karak-Gor-Dum Po zwycięstwie nad Axisem, Nightsong chciała sprawdzić ile jej nowi Mroczni Nomadzi są w stanie zdziałać w boju. Rozkazała więc Gal'Udron'owi zebrać wojownika i jego armie i ruszyć na Karak-Gor-Dum, aby skończyć to czego nie zdołał dokonać jej ojciec. Nauczeni już doświadczeniem poprzedniego starcia Norikianie doskonale wiedzieli jak ważne w tej bitwie będzie zachowanie odpowiedniego dystansu, oraz jak groźna jest broń palna używana przez krasnoludy. Chociaż Gal'Udron miał ze sobą wszystkie klany Axisa, w rzeczywistości nie planował użycia nawet połowy z nich, wcale nie dlatego że nie szanował ludzkich wojowników, Drakona nie cechowała też chora mania używania wyłącznie własnej rasy w boju, po prostu doskonale wiedział on, że więcej sił nie będzie potrzebne. Gal'Udron nie zamierzał dać przeciwnikowi przewagi jaką dysponował wcześniej, ustawił swoje siły daleko poza zasięgiem strzału armat krasnoludów. Co ciekawe Norikianie nie sprowadzili na pole walki swoich katapult czy trebuszy, ale zwykłe, wykonane z typowym dla nich kunsztem balisty. Początkowo krasnoludy śmiały się z elfów, których armia i tak była ledwo widoczna z ich stanowisk ogniowych, dopóki pierwsze mroczne lance nie zaczęły spadać na ich linie obrony. Gal'Udron skorzystał tutaj z tej samej metody co Aradiel kiedy walczył z orkową hordą, podczas bitwy o Elementaris. Magowie stworzyli sporej wielkości okna teleportacyjne na linii strzału machin, dzięki czemu te mogły prowadzić normalny ostrzał, będąc jednocześnie bezpiecznymi od ognia wrogiej artylerii. Mroczne lance spadały na ich umocnienia, przechodząc przez grube mury na wylot, tworząc w nich ogromne dziury. Mroczne lance były zwykłymi pociskami do balisty, tyle tylko że były obłożone klątwą rozpadu, która powodowała, że po wystrzeleniu wszystko dookoła nich stawało się słabe i nie było najmniejszego problemu aby pocisk przebił jakąś powierzchnie. Następnie następowała eksplozja czarnej magii, która bardzo poważnie oddziaływała zarówno na umysły jak i ciała przeciwników. Dotknięci nieznanym szaleństwem wojownicy krasnoludów, walczyli z ich własnymi braćmi, już na umocnieniach miejskich. Naturalnie krasnoludy nie zamierzały pozostawać bezczynne wobec ostrzału wroga. Po kilku dniach ostrzału z ich twierdzy, ukrytymi przejściami zaczęli wychodzić saperzy, krasnoludy nie wiedziały jednak że Gal'Udron tylko czekał na ich pojawienie się. Rozstawieni po całym rejonie, ukryci za barierą niewidzialności nekomaci, zaczęli swoje polowanie. Niewielkie drużyny tych zwinnych istotek spokojnie pozbywały się kolejnych drużyn krasnoludów, atakując z zaskoczenia i bezlitośnie masakrując gwardzistów krasnoludzkiej twierdzy, tym samym pokazując kotołakom ukryte wejścia do ich fortecy. Kilka dni później wnętrze krasnoludzkiej twierdzy przeszyła seria potężnych eksplozji. Nekomaci korzystając z okazji, dzięki swej niewidzialności wdarli się do twierdzy i wysadzili składy prochu. Krasnoludy pomimo swej doskonałej znajomości budowania podziemnych twierdz nie mogły przewidzieć tego, że ktoś nagle wysadzi wiele składów amunicji jednocześnie, rezultatem tego było potężne tąpnięcie, które zawaliło kilka dzielnic mieszkalnych, oraz sporą część stanowisk obronnych. Kiedy pierwszy kotołak zameldował się u Gal'Udrona z wieścią o sukcesie w wykonaniu zadania, ten natychmiast nakazał szturm. Głowna brama twierdzy była w już i tak bardzo opłakanym stanie, praktycznie każda nałożona na nią runiczna pieczęć była już dawno zniszczona, Norikiańscy magowie nie mieli więc problemu z jej sforsowaniem. Jednakże zdobycie głównej bramy prowadzącej do wnętrza podziemnego kompleksu wcale nie oznaczało zdobycia twierdzy. Dopiero teraz Norikianie mieli się przekonać co znaczy prawdziwa wojna z krasnoludami w ich domu. Wąskie uliczki, gruzowiska, nekomaci zniszczyli znaczną część składów broni obrońców, jednak wiele z nich wciąż pozostawało nienaruszone, krasnoludy straciły także wielu ludzi i jeden ze swoich garnizonów, to jednak tylko zachęciło ich do zacieklejszej walki. Fakt upadku głównej bramy do twierdzy wcale nie wpłynął negatywnie na morale krasnoludów, a wręcz przeciwnie, utrata wielu dobrych wojowników, a w wyniku eksplozji także cywilnych mieszkańców sprawiły, że obrońcy wpadli w prawdziwy krwawy szał, walcząc zacieklej niż kiedykolwiek. Tak naprawdę walki o Karak-Gor-Dum dopiero miały się zacząć. Liczne kręte i często wąskie uliczki były idealnym miejscem dla krasnoludzkich stanowisk ogniowych, chronionych przez ciężką piechotę, która z łatwością gromiła średnio opancerzone oddziały ostrzy cienia, z drugiej strony tarcze ciężkiej piechoty nie wytrzymywałyby naporu ognia, do walki o twierdze włączyły się także ludzkie wojska, stacjonujące w twierdzy, jednak nie były one aż takim problemem jak krasnoludzkie formacje, które w swym domu były praktycznie niezniszczalne. Tutaj oczywiście Norikianie radzili sobie dzięki magii, nie zmieniało to jednak wcale faktu, że miała to być jedna z najkrwawszych bitew jakie stoczyło Cesarstwo. Niemożliwym było bowiem dobicie się do pałacu krasnoludzkiego władcy, bez wcześniejszego zajęcia całego miasta. Obrońcy dysponowali całą siecią doskonale rozbudowanych tuneli, którymi stale mogli przerzucać wojska na różne części miasta, lub wycofywać się ze straconych pozycji, w rezultacie elfy musiały poświęcać sporą część swych sił na obronę. Po kolejnym tygodniu tych nietypowych walk Gal'Udron miał dość, kazał Axisowi udowodnić, że Nightsong nie popełniła błędu dając mu zaszczyt bycia związanym z cieniem i kazał mu złamać opór krasnoludów. Drakon dobrze wiedział że Nomadzi łaknął krwi, zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że mają oni niskie morale. Aby dodać im animuszu Gal'Udron obiecał, że będą mogli zrabować co zechcą z każdej zajętej przez nich dzielnicy, to już podziałało bardzo dobrze na wojowników. Elfy były doskonałymi szermierzami, lecz ich miecze często napotykały trudności z przebiciem krasnoludzkiej ciężkiej zbroi. Nomadzi nijak nie przypominali zwinnych, pełnych gracji towarzyszy, których styl walki bardziej przypominał morderczy taniec niż styl walki. Było to doskonałe kiedy dochodziło do walki w polu, jednak nijak nie nadawało się do gromienia wrogich formacji w wąskich gardłach, do tego służyły ciężkie formacje, te jednak zostałyby zmasakrowane przez broń palną krasnoludów. Nomadzi byli jednak zupełnie innym przeciwnikiem, wymagającym zupełnie innej taktyki, której przyzwyczajone do bezpośredniej konfrontacji z wrogiem krasnoludy nie znały. Wspomagani przez napawającą ich gniewem moc cienia, nie zadawali sobie nawet trudu zakładania porządnego opancerzenia, po prostu wpadali w szeregi wroga, masakrując jego armie. Tarcze krasnoludów pękały od uderzeń toporów i buław dzierżonych przez Nomadów. Zbyt szybcy aby skutecznie wycelować w ich szeregi nie ryzykując zabijania własnych ludzi, zbyt silni i brutalni aby sprostała im zwykła piechota, byli jak walec przetaczający się przez linie obrony krasnoludów. Miasto które zgodnie z planem miało paść po prawie dwóch miesiącach walk zostało pokonane w tydzień. Tam gdzie nie radziły sobie mięśnie ludzi, pomagała magia elfów, ostatecznie Behlen, władca krasnoludzkiej twierdzy oddał hołd Norikianom, wiążąc siebie i swój lud z cieniem, ludzie natomiast zostali zniewoleni i wysłani do prac przy odbudowie CounterHood, oraz prac w ReiCity. Niektórych wykazujących większą sympatię względem Cesarstwa odesłano do Mirai, aby tam mogli się edukować na temat mocy cieni, a być może nawet się z nim związać. Dopiero po tej bitwie do Gal'Udron'a dotarły wieści o sytuacji w Cesarstwie, które cienie skutecznie przed nim ukrywały. Dowiedziawszy się co dzieje się na terenie jego państwa Drakon wpadł w szał, uśmiercając na miejscu kilkunastu krasnoludzkich dostojników. Następnie zebrał armie i najszybciej jak to tylko było możliwe ruszył do Dragh Lur. Ostatnia Bitwa Hosh-Pak'a Po sromotnej klęsce poniesionej w walkach o Kryształowy Półwysep, klanowe hordy zrozumiały że nie mają wielkich szans w walce z elfami, morale bestii ze Straceńczych Pól podłamała także wieść o dołączeniu Żelaznych Nomadów do Cesarstwa. Hosh-Pak, największy z orkowych szamanów, jednocześnie będący ostatnim żyjącym członkiem świty Żelaznego Lorda, zaczął jednoczyć pod sobą klany. Rekrutował każdego, orków, gobliny, ogry, trolle, zwierzoludzi, nie miało dla niego znaczenia kto to był, jeśli było to możliwe nakłaniał owy klan do współpracy, bądź siłą zmuszał go do posłuszeństwa. Jego celem nie było jednak zaatakowanie Cesarstwa. Szaman doskonale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wygrać nadciągającej wojny, jego celem było zebranie jak największej ilości klanów i wyruszenie z nimi jak najdalej to tylko możliwe. Hosh-Pak rozważał nawet całkowite opuszczenie Kraju, lub co gorsza, wyruszenie na tereny nieznane, jeśli byłoby to konieczne. Żaden z jego zamiarów nie doszedł jednak do ostatecznego skutku. Nightsong niesiona doświadczeniem nie miała zamiaru pozwolić orkom na kolejny najazd na swoje królestwo. Nie mając pojęcia o planach orkowego szamana, posłała Drakona o imieniu Shau'Dun, aby ten rozwiązał problemy jakie mogły się zrodzić, gdyby klany ponownie się zjednoczyły. Jego armia składała się głównie z lekkich konnych strzelców z Shal oraz dodatkowo przeszkolonych w sztuce kamuflażu i infiltracji, ostrzy cienia bardzo spopularyzowanych jako typowe jednostki frontowe, od czasu narodzin Cesarstwa. Jak większość wojowników, nie chciał polegać na mocach magów, stąd też w jego szeregach można było odnaleźć bardzo nielicznych magów. Drakon chciał prowadzić z orkami typową wojnę podjazdową, liczne, szybkie uderzenia w punkty strategiczne, mające na celu wywabiać klany w pole gdzie miały być masakrowane przez szybkie drużyny strzelców, magowie mieli być natomiast kontrą na orkowych szamanów, których klany rzadko posiadały więcej niż trzech na gromadę. Początkowo wojska Drakona radziły sobie doskonale, często zdarzało się że ostrza cienia były jedynymi siłami potrzebnymi do wykonania zadania, podrzynając gardła kolejnym strażnikom obozów, by w końcu zmasakrować wszystkie bestie w ich namiotach, nie musząc nawet stawać do prawdziwej walki. Czasami podchodzili oni pod wioskę i ostrzeliwali ją z pomocą płonących strzał, a gdy przerażeni mieszkańcy wypadali z przerażeniem ze swych strzech, tylko po to by paść ofiarą szybkiej kawalerii, która okrążając wioskę, masakrowała wojowników strzelając z bardzo małej odległości, tylko po to by zaraz potem zbiec z pola walki na swych koniach, niedobitki były wówczas dobijane przez piechotę. Sytuacji nie ratowały nawet orkowe wargi, zwykle pozamykane w klatkach, lub wilczych dołach, ospałe i niesforne nie były w stanie nagle stawać do walki i rzucać się na swych wrogów, co czyniło z nich łatwe cele. Sytuacja znacznie się zmieniła, gdy po kilkunastu potyczkach, Shau'Dun spotkał na swojej drodze enklawe Hosh-Pak'a. Obóz orkowego szamana był jak prawdziwa twierdza. Był umieszczony na wzgórzu, otoczony wysoką palisadą, wspomaganą ostrokołem, bestie które przybywały na miejsce nie chciały wystawiać się na niepotrzebne niebezpieczeństwo, dlatego też budowały kolejne pierścienie. Miały one różną kondycję, jednak zdecydowanie były w stanie zatrzymać wrogi atak. Zbierane na wyprawę zapasy, mogły posłużyć jako pożywienie na wypadek oblężenia, a położenie nad źródłem jednego z ujść wodnych, zapewniało stały dostęp do wody pitnej. Sama twierdza była jednak najmniejszym zmartwieniem Drakona. Większym problemem była armia stacjonująca w środku, orkowie, gobliny, trolle, ogry i inne bestie wszelkiej maści, potężne nie tylko fizycznie, ale w wielu wypadkach także magicznie. Shau'Dun posłał po wsparcie, to jednak nie miało nadejść wcale tak szybko. Pierwszy Drakon Galuron wyruszył niedługo przed tym wydarzeniem na Karak-Gor-Dum, oznaczało to, że Cesarstwo będzie znacznie dłużej zbierało stosowną armię. Następnego dnia pierwsi zwiadowcy klanów pojawili się niedaleko ufortyfikowanego obozu elfów, doszło do kilku potyczek. Elfy wygrywały te starcia, nie mając pojęcia, że pokazują przeciwnikowi swoje słabości. Hosh-Pak był starym orkiem i doskonale wiedział, że gdyby Norikianie dysponowali ciężką jazdą, już dawno by jej użyli. Z każdym dniem hordy bestii podchodziły co raz bliżej i co raz śmielej. Sytuacje nieco poprawiło przybycie Sinstrona Khaziz'a, dotychczasowego zarządce odbudowy Harpertonu, który osobiście sprowadził Drakonowi wsparcie w postaci kilku szwadronów rycerzy śmierci, ciężkiej Norikiańskiej kawalerii i dwa razy tyle gwardzistów śmierci, czyli ciężkiej piechoty. Drakon był bardzo zdziwiony widokiem Sinstrona idącego na czele armii, nie wybrzydzał jednak. Khaziz ryzykował własną pozycję, a nawet życie porzucając odbudowę miasta, na rzecz ratowania wojownika, co najważniejsze jednak, ludzie się go słuchali, a on wiedział jak dowodzić armią i rwał się do walki. W końcu po ponad tygodniu gry w berka, Hosh-Pak ugiął się pod wolą reszty wodzów i nakazał atak na obóz Norikianów. Shau'Dun doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans w walce z nadciągającą hordą, nie zamierzał jednak dawać za wygraną, chociaż był w beznadziejnym położeniu. Jego konnica mogła nękać wroga licznymi atakami, jednak prędzej czy później konie musiały się zmęczyć, a strzały w kołczanach skończyć. W walce bezpośredniej, ostrza cienia mogły pokonać wielu przeciwników, jednak nikt nie jest niezwyciężony, zwłaszcza kiedy przeciwnik posiada tak ogromną przewagę liczebną. Drakon posyłał swych lekkich kawalerzystów, by zdejmowali tak wielu przeciwników jak tylko mogą, jednak nawet jego kawaleria musiała się ugiąć pod naporem potężnej liczby jeźdźców klanów i ich niezliczonych łuczników, oszczepników, oraz goblińskich miotaczy bumerangów. Chociaż za jednego elfa ginęło co najmniej pięciu przeciwników nie zatrzymało to nawet na moment rozszalałej fali przeciwników. Bestie wiedziały, że wysłane wojska są nieliczne, Hosh-Pak z informacji od ludzi uciekających z ludzkich osiedli, oraz kilku koczowniczych klanów, dowiedział się, gdzie obecnie znajduje się obecna armia Cesarstwa, i że nie przyjdzie ona z pomocą. Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami mieli przynajmniej dwa tygodnie nim obóz otrzyma jakąkolwiek pomoc, już samo przybycie Khaziza było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Po ponad dobie krwawych walk, większość umocnień elfów była już w bardzo opłakanym stanie. Wysoki na kilkanaście metrów, podmurowany, płot, zbudowany z drewnianych skrzyń wypełnionych ziemią, był w większości podziurawiony przez kamienie rzucane przez trolle i ogry, orkowie bezlitośnie szturmowali mury, nie było więc mowy o zwycięstwie w tej walce. Wielu wojowników obu stron straciło życie w nieustannych zmaganiach o Norikiańskie pozycję obronne. Shau'Dun doskonale wiedział, że nie ma szans utrzymać się przez kolejną dobę. Na miejsce każdego zabitego orka czy goblina, zaraz wchodziło dziesięciu nowych, ogry i trolle nie rozsadziły jeszcze bramy tylko dlatego, że magowie uśmiercały je przy użyciu pocisków śmierci, przez co Hosh-Pak zakazał używania ich w walce. Drakon nie miał wyboru i aby ratować siebie i swoich ludzi zdecydował się na bardzo tchórzowski, z perspektywy kodeksu Drakona ruch. O świcie kiedy bestie szykowały kolejny szturm na obóz, ich szarża została zatrzymana przez magiczną barierę, która zabijała każdego kto się do niej zbliżył. Aby ją sforsować były tylko dwa sposoby, albo rzucać swoich ludzi tak długo aż zużycie mocy będzie zbyt duże, aby znieść pobór mocy, albo złamać ją mocą szamanów. Ork oczywiście zdecydował się na to drugie i już po kilku godzinach Shau'Dun widział magiczne pociski wylatujące z kosturów bestii. Drakon zaczął wówczas żałować swej niechęci do magów, przez którą miała go teraz czekać śmierć. Trzeciego dnia nieustannego ostrzału, zarówno z kosturów szamanów jak i wszelkiej broni dystansowej posiadanej przez wojowników, bariera zaczęła pękać i w końcu zniknęła. Elfy stanęły do swej desperackiej walki, która w ich mniemaniu miała być ostatnią. Klany w końcu przebiły się przez ich mur i zaczęły szturmować pozycję obronne, wlewając się jak fala do obozu Norikianów. Shau'Dun wiedział, że tylko jedna rzecz może go teraz uratować. Zebrał ostatnich rycerzy śmierci pod swoją komendą i w samobójczej szarży rzucił się na orszak Hosh-Pak'a licząc że uśmierci wielkiego szamana. Przez szeregi bestii przeszła fala nieskończonej euforii, gdy szaman uniósł odciętą głowę elfa i cisnął nią w pozycj obrońców. Khaziz stał teraz z garstką swoich ludzi, ze złamanym morale i wizją rychłej zguby z rąk orków. Żaden z jego podkomendnych nie zamierzał jednak oddawać pola, nie zamierzali dać się zniewolić jakimś bestiom, zdecydowanie bardziej woleli zginąć w walce. Okrzyki hordy zostały nagle zagłuszone przez dźwięki rogów. Hosh-Pak nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Na tyłach jego armii, znikąd wyrosła armia kilkunastu Norikiańskich legionów, złożonych głównie z ciężkiej kawalerii. Sient nie był Drakonem, nie słynął także z honorowego podejścia do walki, przerzucenie tak dużych sił było dla niego wprawdzie wyzwaniem nawet dla niego i jego kręgu czarnoksiężników, w tej bitwie nie musiał jednak korzystać z magii, w zupełności wystarczał mu jego miecz, zaklęte ostrze, które otrzymał od matki. Jedyną rzeczą jaką zrobił było utworzenie aury Klątwy Obdzieracza, na swoje szeregi. Klany nie znały tego zaklęcia, pochodzącego z samego serca czarnej magii, nie wiedziały też kim był mag, który rzucił na nich to straszne zaklęcie, doskonale jednak znały jego aurę. Tą aurę można też było wyczuć od Hosh-Pak'a na długo po tym jak wrócił z pola bitwy. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami morale klanów załamało się, wzięci w kleszcze przez równie liczną, za to lepiej wyszkoloną i o wiele lepiej uzbrojoną armie, rzucili się do ucieczki. Nie było mowy o skryciu się w zrujnowanym obozie, tak samo jak o ucieczce do ich wielkiego obozu, jedynym kierunkiem było Cesarstwo gdzie z pewnością czekała ich śmierć. Honor szamana nie pozwolił Hosh-Pakowi porzucić swych ludzi, zebrał on swoją armię i rzucił się na szarżę Norikianów. Dwie potężne armie starły się w ogromnej bitwie. Sient początkowo udając że rozdziela wojska na dwoje, na chwilę przed samym zderzeniem utworzył ze swych kawalerzystów grot, wbijając się prosto w środek bezładnej formacji wroga i rozdzierając ją na dwoje. Archont nie dbał teraz o to jak wielu wrogów zabije, liczył się dla niego sam szaman. Elf i ork starli się w pojedynku jeden na jednego. Szaman dosiadał swego warga, elf jechał dumnie na swym koniu. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał grać czysto i każdy spodziewał się nieuczciwych zagrań po przeciwniku. Hosh-Pak chciał wyjść pierwszy z atakiem wyprowadzonym za pomocą kuli ognia, ten jednak został rozbity mieczem Sient'a, który wykorzystał go aby odrąbać łeb jego wierzchowca. Szaman w odwecie wbił swój kostur w ziemię, wówczas pod ogierem Archonta wystrzeliła seria kolców, które bez problemu przebiły najważniejsze organy wierzchowca, zabijając go na miejscu. Sient spadł z konia i poleciał do przodu, jednak ku zaskoczeniu orka zniknął na chwilę przed uderzeniem. Hosh-Pak nie zdążył zareagować, Sient pojawił się za jego plecami i potężnym uderzeniem swego miecza rozciął jego ciało na pół. Dwa dni potem, armie Archonta pojawiły się pod murami twierdzy klanów. Żadna bestia nie ośmieliła się stanąć na drodze Norikianów, kiedy maszerowali na święte wzgórze Hosh-Pak'a i wszyscy oddali pokłon Sientowi i Cesarstwu, tym samym wiążąc się z cieniem. Te klany których nie było wówczas w obozie, zostały w większości wytropione i zniszczone, lub związane z cieniem, reszta zbiegła w nieznanym kierunku, szukając nowego miejsca do zamieszkania. Chociaż bestie ze Straceńczych Pól miały jeszcze dać się Cesarstwu we znaki, już nigdy nie miało to być żadne istotne zagrożenie. Pokonane trzykrotnie klany, nauczyły się że Norikianie to frakcja, od której lepiej trzymać się z daleka. Dragh Lur w ogniu Nikt nie wie jak przedarła się przez ochronę cieni, jakim cudem zdołała wydrzeć je ze świata materialnego i zmasakrować ich ciała, tak samo jak elfich ochroniarzy, którzy oddali życia za swoją Cesarzową. W ciągu kilku minut Nightsong została pojmana i porwana ze swych komnat, nie zdążyła nawet stawić żadnego oporu, Salai która porwała ją do Dystryktu. Naturalnie cały oddział cieni ruszył w pogoń za demonicą, został jednak zatrzymany jeszcze przed murami demonicznego osiedla. Córka Szatana była bardzo skrupulatna w przygotowaniach i w całym Dystrykcie rozłożyła liczne pieczęci ochronne, które były w stanie wydrzeć cienie z ich domeny, do świata materialnego, w rezultacie uniemożliwiając każdą próbę odbicia Cesarzowej z ich użyciem, przynajmniej do czasu. Pierwszy Cień mógł rzucić swoje wojska do walki bezpośredniej, wolał jednak tego nie robić, zwłaszcza kiedy miał kogoś innego, mogącego ocalić Cesarzową. Salai była doskonale znana istotom świata materialnego. Słynęła ze swego okrucieństwa, nienawiści i lubowania się w wyuzdanych i chorych nawet jak na pomysłowość demonów, torturach. Cienie dobrze też wiedziały do czego elfka była potrzebna demonicy. Salai zdawała sobie sprawę z faktu, że mając Nightsong, może rozwiązać pakt z cieniami i wydrzeć wpływ cienia z elfów, tym samym wystawiając ich na furie ras, które kontrolują, cienie nie mogły jednak poinformować o tym Norikianów. Pierwszy Cień doskonale wiedział, że jeśli informacja o istnieniu sposobu na zerwanie paktu, wyjdzie na światło dzienne, znajdzie się wielu chcących go unieważnić. Nieświadome zagrożenia i pozbawione swej przywódczyni zrobiły dokładnie to czego spodziewał się po nich władca cieni, uznając że Cesarzowa została już stracona, a nawet jeśli wciąż żyje to z pewnością nie pożyje już długo, a już na pewno nie będzie zdolna do sprawnego władania krajem, rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. Chcący siłą przejąć władzę siłą, Pierwszy Archont Ahz'Agzan przekonał lud miasta, że to Drakoni zawiedli w swej roli chronienia Cesarzowej, tym samym udowadniając, że nie zasługują oni na nadane im przywileje. Oczywistą odpowiedzią Drakonów było oskarżenie o spisek i kolaborację rodu z demonicą, za argument podając że tylko on jest dość silny by przejąć władzę. Dowódca Drakonów w czasie jednego z oficjalnych sporów, nie wytrzymał napięcia i bardzo niepochlebnie wypowiedział się na temat kasty przeciwnej, dając do zrozumienia, że są nielojalni, niehonorowi i powinni siedzieć pozamykani w wieżach. Te słowa mocno uderzyły także w innych Archotnów. Nie potrzeba było wiele czasu aby jedna i druga strona rzuciły się sobie do gardeł. W krótkim czasie miasto stanęło w płomieniach, a ulice zalała krew zarówno przedstawicieli kast jak i zwykłych mieszkańców, żołnierzy, oraz niewolników. Drakoni byli jednak na przegranej pozycji, wyprawy Gal'Udron'a i Shau'Dun'a, a także konieczność pilnowania porządku w niedawno zajętych ludzkich osiedlach, znacznie uszczupliła ich siły w mieście. Na dodatek ich morale było mocno podłamane zniknięciem Cesarzowej, o której zniknięcie byli obwiniani i czuli się szczerze winni. Wtedy wojownicy otrzymali pomoc, której nigdy się nie spodziewali. Tamir'Udron syn Gal'Udrona dowodził obroną Cesarskiego Pałacu. Poprzysiągł on, że prędzej zginie niż pozwoli by Ahz'Agzan zasiadł na tronie i słowa zamierzał dotrzymać. Chociaż jego wojska nie miały wielkich szans w walce z magami Archotna, a Sinstroni nie mogli zapewnić odpowiedniego wsparcia pod groźbą unicestwienia przez wyżej wymienionego, Tamir nie miał zamiaru się poddawać i wtedy kiedy wojska rodu Agzanów szturmowały pozycję Udrona, niszcząc jego ludzi swą potężną magią, w pałacu pojawiła się cała armia, która stanęła u boku Drakonów. Otrzymawszy wsparcie w postaci licznych gwardzistów śmierci i magów, wojownicy nie mieli nawet pojęcia komu dziękować. Sorvina doskonale wiedziała jak ukrywać magiczne pieczęci teleportacyjne w pałacu i jak obchodzić zabezpieczenia które przed takową chronią, wiedziała też jak je umiejętnie wykorzystać i teraz kiedy tron miał wpaść w ręce Ahz'a, na jego drodze stanął mu odwieczny rywal, Nashar'Lar. Za wielkim magiem i bractwem Srebrnej Dłoni poszła potężna grupa Archontów, wsparta przez krąg czarnoksiężników z Elementaris, tym samym szanse w wojnie zostały szybko wyrównane. Walki o miasto trwały łącznie przez miesiąc. Był to miesiąc licznych krwawych potyczek, mniejszych i większych starć, oraz wielu pojedynków magicznych. Miasto było wyniszczane co raz bardziej, jednak nikt nie mógł wygrać ostatecznie tej wojny. Obie strony atakowały się nawzajem przechylając szalę zwycięstwa to na jedną, to na drugą stronę. Sytuacja patowa trwała tak przez ponad dwa tygodnie i pewnie trwałaby w nieskończoność, gdyby nie odważny ruch Nashara, który doprowadził do ostatecznego pokonania rodu Agzanów. Ahz i Nashar starli się w pojedynku jeden na jednego, na placu głównym akademii Archontów. Ahz był podstępny i sprytny, dysponował całym wachlarzem zdolności magicznych, a także szeroką gamą obiektów fizycznych, pokroju eliksirów i zabójczych strzałek, nie obawiał się starcia w walce wręcz, znał styl walki Nashara, wiedział czego się spodziewać, miał wyćwiczoną kontrę na praktycznie każdy jego atak, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nashar był Archontem słynącym ze strategicznego myślenia i zdolności manipulacji, nawet w przypadku walki jeden na jednego z jakimś przeciwnikiem, tego właśnie spodziewał się Ahz. Być może wyraz twarzy Archonta były ciekawy, gdyby nie został on zdezintegrowany przez potężną falę magiczną. Przygotowany przez Sorvinę magiczny wywar, dał Nashar'owi ogromną moc, tak wielką że był on w stanie zniszczyć połowę placu akademii, tym samym rozdzierając jego oponenta na atomy. Był to śmiertelnie niebezpieczny ruch, zużycie mocy do użycia tego zaklęcia, przygotowywanego jeszcze przed wejściem na nietypową arenę, pozbawiło Nashara przytomności na ponad trzydzieści godzin, w końcu jednak Archont dopiął swego i unicestwił starego wroga. Sinstron i Archont Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures